Behind of South Park
by Akagi.Kuruta
Summary: Drabblers de escenas extras de algunos episodios inventadas por mi x3 Y alquien que me da ideas a veces... jeje... Contiene algo de yaoi o.oU.. Dejen Review
1. Lista de Drabblers

Season 1-

Bien… o.o Comenzaré a escribir varios Drabblers de South Park x3 Espero que me queden bien y pues o.o Que les gusten… Sip

Hasta ahora tengo planeados estos nnU Umh… Algunos títulos quedan igual que la de sus episodios, otros los cambié.

O.o Pues… Todos los personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker ©

Bien, pues empezaré con las de la temporada 1 y 2 xD

Deséenme suerte o.o

* * *

**Season 1-**

0101.- Algo acerca de Wendy y Stan

**Season 2-**

0204.- La circuncisión de Ike

**Season 3-**

0301.- Selva, Puta Selva

0305.- Tweek vs. Craig

**Season 4-**

0407.- Tampax de cabello Chekokiee

0409.- Alago que puedes hacer con tu dedo

0416.- La aventura de los maltratos

**Season 5-**

0504.- Super Best Friends

0506.- Cartmanlandia

0513.- Kenny Muere

**Season 6-**

0605.- Cuando seleccionan a Tweek

0612.- El Señor de los Anillos

**Season 7-**

0706.- Detectives

0707.- Metrosexuales

0708.- Faith + 1

0711.- Casa Bonita

0713.- Stan Dark

**Season 8-**

0801.- Tokugata

0802.- Genial-O

0807.- Jefferson

0808.- Show de Craig

**Season 9-**

0905.- Baseball

0906.- Ignoren a Eric

**Season 10-**

1001.- Chef Muere

1002.- Kyle se va

1008.- Arte de Guerra

* * *

Son los que tengo planeados, más no todos o.o sep…


	2. Algo acerca de Wendy y Stanley

_Season 1-_

* * *

**Algo acerca de Wendy y Stan**

Muy bien, Ike estaba a salvo, a nadie le interesaba el hecho de que Eric hubiese sido secuestrado por un montón de aliens gay que solían meterles enormes cosas en el culo a los humanos que secuestraban.

La muerte de Kenny había sido lo más triste, quizás, pero aún así no llegaba a perturbarlos, de hecho era algo que habían olvidado fácilmente. Ellos no revivirían si morían… Ahora que todo estaba resuelto, estaba incluso más nervioso

A solas con Wendy… Aún no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente acerca de "tú y yo" El chico no era bueno para esas cosas, es decir, el día anterior ni siquiera sabía que le gustaba Wendy, no sabía si quiera si sentía algo bueno por ella… Pero así debía ser. Por ello la sensación tan extraña al escuchar cualquier palabra manar de la boca de la chica.

"Stan… No has dicho nada desde hace un buen rato…"

"Uhh… Lo siento, Wendy"

La chica soltó una pequeña risa y suspiró… Se encontraban sentados sobre la nieve mirando las estrellas… Uno al lado del otro. Lentamente colocó su mano sobra la del niño de gorrito azul

"Stan… ¿Puedo ser tu novia?"

Habría que ser más directa con ese fracaso de hombre… Niño, para hacerle comprender las cosas… O que admitiera que lo entendía… Le gustaba desde segundo grado, pero apenas ahora después de sus amigas insistirle en tomar la iniciativa se daba cuenta de que quizás había sido lo mejor… Es decir, envejecería antes de que Stanley lo hiciera.

"Umh… Eh… ¿Estás segura?"

"Claro, me encantaría…"

Oh bueno… Tener una novia a los ocho años no sería tan malo, y menos de Wendy, la chica más popular, sin duda Eric moriría de envidia… Mirándola asintió, temiendo que al abrir la boca devolviera sus tripas.

Sonriendo ampliamente se acercó a él, dejando un suave beso sobre su mejilla, habría que comenzar con algo, los jóvenes de ahora… Son tan apresurados en cuanto a relaciones se refiere.

Hizo bien al alejarse inmediatamente… ¿De dónde demonios Stan puede sacar tantos fluidos de su interior?

* * *

La primera parte x3 Y el único de la primera temporada


	3. Ike no es mi hermano

_Season 1-_

* * *

**La circuncisión de Ike**

No podía creerlo… Tanto tiempo engañado. Creyendo que amaba a un hermano de sangre, cuando en realidad era un desconocido parido por quien sabe que personas canadienses… Aun que era estúpido que con unas características tan obvias no se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

¡Pero sus padres podrían habérselo explicado antes y no se sentiría tan traicionado como ahora lo hacía! No debió decirles dónde lo dejó… La familia estaba bien sin Ike, eran normales.

Era el único bajo ese techo que sentía la diferencia… Él no estaba mal. Nunca lo estaba, sus padres eran mentirosos, su hermano era un extraño. ¿Acaso era raro sentirse como lo hacía ahora?

Aun que también le confundía pensar que estaba equivocado, si convives con una persona mucho tiempo, llega a ser como de la familia. Así se sentía con sus amigos… Y definitivamente no desearía ser rechazado por no vivir con sus padres biológicos.

Suspiró dejándose caer en la cama… Mirando el techo fijamente con una mirada llena de furia y confusión. Ahora exactamente no sabía que le tenía furioso… Uno: Que le ocultasen tanto tiempo la verdad. Dos: Que hubiera sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes… o tres: El hecho de comportarse tan infantil.

Es que… Se supone que nada tenía que haber cambiado… Ike era el mismo, la familia iba a ser la misma (exepto que Ike perdería su pene si no le ayudaba)

Y por otra parte… Se sentía con derecho a haberlo sabido desde un principio…

Más bien… Era como si hubiesen traicionado su confianza, seguro, si, eso era lo que le molestaba tanto. Darse cuenta de que lo habían considerado tan inmaduro para poderle explicar aquello.

"Todos me traicionaron… Me tratan como un tonto"

Susurró ocultando su rostro en la almohada… Al día siguiente era el Bris de su "hermanito" Debía aclarar su mente… Tampoco quería arrepentirse de por vida de no haberle ayudado a que le castraran.

Ahora era que necesitaba la ayuda de su amigo… Aun que no le aconsejara, por lo menos le escuchaba, así podría él mismo pensar más relajadamente.

Es que ahora el lado negativo de la historia iba ganando

* * *

Yap o.o x3 jaja


	4. Selva, Puta Selva

_Season 3-_

* * *

**Selva, Puta selva**

Le molestaba que todos apoyaran a Cartman, que le hicieran creer que tenía razón, detestaba los estereotipos… Lo que él era, lo eran todos los judíos… Claro, para Eric. Pero Stan mismo le había dicho que no tenía ritmo. Después de todo ni le importaba bailar para esos tontos mariposones… Había sido forzado a ir.

Eso pensaba con una cara seria mientras caminaban por la selva, ni siquiera le prestaba atención al guía. Solo tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de su amigo que caminaba frente a él… Dioses… ¿Qué más pensaría Stan de los judíos? ¿En que otra cosa estaba de acuerdo con el gordo? ¿Acaso solo le quedaba Kenny como alguien en quien confiar? Le entristecía.

Pero quizás estaba solo exagerando… Es decir, estaba conciente que no bailaba bien. Y era solo eso! ¿Por qué le perturbaba tanto? Meneó la cabeza rápidamente, logrando un ligero mareo y se quedó parado en el mismo lugar un momento

"¿Qué ocurre, Kyle?"

Escuchó la voz de Stan y continuó… Negando con la cabeza, intentando darle a entender que no se preocupara. No tenía derecho a molestar a su amigo con preguntas tan estúpidas…

Continuó el camino al lado del chico de gorro azul. Con la miraba observó a Eric con un palo en la mano, caminando al lado de la profesora, quien lo vigilaba a cada momento, no le sorprendía…

Había notado que cuando pensaba era mucho más calmado que cuando hablaba… Será que al usar la boca su cerebro perdía un veinte por ciento de su capacidad, era menos sensible y mucho más conciente de sus acciones mientras no hablaba.

O tal vez el hecho de no escuchar a Cartman

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y estiró su mano para detener a su amigo… Asustado Stan giró, le temía a la selva tanto o más que a los hospitales. Pero al notar que era Kyle se sintió aliviado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Stan… Prometo que aprenderé a bailar…"

"¿Eh?" Definitivamente no tenía sentido lo que decía… Esperaba que quizás el pelirrojo le diría que estaba cansado, asustado, o le diría que estaba de acuerdo en aquello de que la selva era una mierda "¿De que hablas, Kyle?"

"¡Lo haré! Te demostraré que nada tiene que ver que sea judio pero…"

Sujetó con fuerza el brazo de Stan, mirándole pálido… Asustó esa actitud al chico… Parecía muerto con aquella mirada que se cargaba el judío

"Por favor… No vuelvas a estar de acuerdo con Cartman… Y prometo que ensayaré hasta tener buen ritmo"

La expresión el sus rostro se volvió torpe… ¿Era eso lo que quería decirle? ¿Por esa estupidez aprendería a bailar?

"¿Huh?"

* * *

Umh... No sé... No me gustó x3

Cuidense


End file.
